This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices often include wireless communications circuitry. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas and wireless transceivers for supporting wireless communications.
It can be challenging to form electronic device antenna structures with desired attributes. In some wireless devices, the presence of conductive structures can influence antenna performance. For example, the presence of conductive housing structures or other device structures may limit the volume available for implementing antennas. This can adversely affect antenna bandwidth. Antenna tuning techniques may be used to compensate for limited antenna bandwidth, but unless a tunable antenna is operated appropriately, antenna performance may be degraded due to nonlinearities and detuning effects.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wireless circuitry for electronic devices such as improved antenna circuitry.